Cartoon All-Stars Racers
Cartoon All-Stars Racers is an upcoming crossover racing game between NickToons, Miramax and Disney. The game perform on Wii, PC, PS3, Xbox 360, DS and 3DS and release on October 2, 2012. Plot A mysterious racer was making invitations for NickToons characters, Miramax characters and Disney characters so they come together for a race to win a Super Krusty Krab Patty Trophy. Playable Characters NickToons From SpongeBob SquarePants: *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star: A yellow sponge and a pink starfish were best friends. Drives the Patty Wagon. *Mystery Rider: A racer, who in the end, turns out to be Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. The reason he enters the race is so he can win the year Krabby Patties. He is an unlockable character. From Rugrats: *Tommy Pickles and the Rugrats (Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi): The babies loves to have adventures. Drives the Reptar Wagon. *Angelica Pickles: Tommy's bratty cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. Drives her pink Cynthia car. From Hey Arnold!: *Arnold and Gerald: Two boys were best friends. One is a football-head kid and the other kid with a stack of hair. Drives a go-cart as seen in a Hey Arnold episode, "Grand Prix". *Helga Patatki: A girl who picks on Arnold, but secretly has a crush on him. Like Arnold and Gerald, she drives a go-cart as seen in "Grand Prix". From The Penguins of Madagascar: *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private: The penguins go on missions. Drives a pink toy buggy. From The Ren & Stimpy Show: *Stimpy: A dimwitted feline with a passion for Gritty Kitty, pre-chewed gum and his pal, Ren Hoek. Drives a blue litter box. From Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: *Po: A panda who team-up with Furious 5. Drives a chinese speeder. From Fanboy and Chum Chum: *Fanboy and Chum Chum: The two boys who loves Frosty Freezie Freeze. Drives a miniature verison of the Frosty Bus. From The Wild Thornberrys: *Eliza Thornberry and Darwin: A girl with the ability to talk to animals and a chimp who is Eliza's best friend. Drives a miniature verison of the Wild Thornberrys' Comvee. From Catdog: *Catdog: A cat and a dog formed together. Drives the minivan as seen in the episode, "Fred the Flying Fish". From Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: *Ickis: A cowardly, rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. Drives a bettle-shaped car. From The Angry Beavers: *Daggett and Norbert: Two hip and happenin' beaver brothers. Drives a little log. From T.U.F.F. Puppy: *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell: The two T.U.F.F. agents fight against villains and crimes. Drives the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Miramax From Jungledyret Hugo: *Hugo and Rita: A jungle animal and a vixen cub are best friends. Drives a car that looks like a leaf. Disney From Epic Mickey: *Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: A mouse and a rabbit were half-brothers and best friends. Drives a car that looks like Oswald. From Gravity Falls: *Dipper and Mabel Pines: The young twins who lives with Grunkle Stan at The Mystery Shack and solving mysteries of Gravity Falls. Drives the Mystery Shack golf-cart. From Phineas and Ferb: *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: The brothers loves to building things and go on adventures. Drives a go-cart. *Agent P (Perry the Platypus): A platypus who defeats his arch-enemy, Dr. Doofenmirtz. Drives a Platypus car. Power-Ups *Spped Boost Token: ???? *SpongeBob's Krabby Patty Sauce: Your opponets will slip over the sauce as they run over. *SpongeBob SquarePants Bubble: This launched forward and will capture your opponent and lift them into the air for a short while to delay them. *Jellyfish: These are easier to use as they are forward and home in your opponent. When the jellyfish catches up with them and they will be given a jellyfish shock, disabling them for a short time. *Oil: ???? *Tommy's Talcum Powder: ???? *The Penguins of Madagascar Fishy Water: ???? *Gritty Litter: ???? *Goooze: ???? *Fanboy and Chum Chum Frosty Freezie Freeze: ???? *Darwin Coconut Launcher: ???? *The Wild Thornberrys Totem Magic: ???? *The Wild Thornberrys Camera Flash: ???? *Ickis' Trashcan: ???? *Stumpy: ???? *The Angry Beavers Fish Egg: ???? *Hugo's Banana Slip: ???? *Rita's Meatball Heat Launcher: ???? *Epic Mickey Brush Launcher: ???? *Gravity Falls Tree Nails: ???? *Epic Mickey Slippery Paint: ???? Cups (tracks) Race through worlds. Bikini Bottom Blowout (Cup 1) *Bikini Bottom Blowout (SpongeBob SquarePants) (Race 1) *Reptar Raceway (Rugrats) (Race 2) *Wasteland Racing (Epic Mickey) (Race 3) *Zoo Raceway (Penguins of Madagascar) (Race 4) Mystery Racedown (Cup 2) *Forest Racedown (Gravity Falls) (Race 1) *Race Madness (The Ren and Stimpy Show) (Race 2) *Racid's Raceway (Catdog) (Race 3) *Nearbug Raceway (Catdog) (Race 4) Jungle Parkway (Cup 3) *Jungle Parkway (Jungledyret Hugo) (Race 1) *Safrai Race (The Wild Thornberrys) (Race 2) *Pickles Parkway (Rugrats) (Race 3) *Monster Mania (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) (Race 4) Trivia Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Xbox games Category:PS3 games Category:Wii games Category:Racing games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo DS games